


Opposites

by Melime



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Maybe it was true that opposites attracted.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Opostos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625653) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 01 - Opposites.

They were opposite in every way.

Pure light and pure darkness. Black against rainbow.

The witch and the angel.

And not only in their powers.

Prep and goth. Troubled and popular.

They were so different, the way they acted, they way they saw the world, they way they dressed.

But maybe there was some truth to what was said, about how opposites attract.

Because when they kissed, it was the meeting of two worlds.

Because when they kissed, all their differences didn't matter, all the differences between them went away.

Because when they kissed, all was right in the world.


End file.
